


Broodling

by Fianna9



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles - Introducing Bob to the Autobots
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Broodling

"Bob's not a feral reprogrammed freak," Sunstreaker growled at the officers continually questioning the safety of the Insecticon's presence. "He's a normal broodling."

"Broodlings haven't been modified by Decepticons like the rest of the Insecticons," Skids explained again. "They're being out competed and driven out by their more aggressive hive members. Bob has bonded to our swarm. He helps protect and care for our hatchlings."

"We'll need to examine Bob for confirmation of your claims. I'll personally make certain he'll be unharmed," Ratchet grunted ignoring the brimming hostility from both sides. The words carried both a threat and a promise.


End file.
